


Reborn

by tomgirl1234567890



Category: omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Assuming new identity, Degraded omega, I blame awesome head canons, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Probably some drugs later on, Rape/Non-con Elements, Running Away, Violence, feral omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomgirl1234567890/pseuds/tomgirl1234567890
Summary: What happens when an omega gets pushed to far? Gets hit just a little to much? What happens when an omega murders his alpha? What will happen when this feral omega realizes what he just did.... Will he start over with a new alpha or will the pain crush him? Maybe...he'll save other omegas before the same fate befalls them.Will he be reborn a hero or just stay a murderer





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just the Epilogue. The later chapters won't be in the vauge and weird format ^-^

This..This wasn't how it was supposed to be. The Alpha he had fallen in love with was no longer the same man that stood before him today... The Alpha he loved would've never raised a hand against him..But this man wouldn't hesitate to hurt him any way he could whether it was Physical..Mental...Or Sexual... The Alpha that stood above him as he cowered in his nest smelled like the Alpha he loved but....                                                           

...This was no longer his Alpha.

It hurt...Everything hurt...The things that were once gentle and full of loving gestures now brought him so much pain to do for the sake of his alpha... He had stopped producing his slick ages ago, not that his alpha had noticed...Or maybe he just stopped caring about it.. The omega laid unresponsive under his alpha except for the rocking of his bruised body due to force his alpha used to thrust into him... 

...This Alpha was no longer his Lover  


Shared snacks and kind embraces were a thing of the past...The omega had accepted that many months ago....Nights spent alone in a cold bed with his alpha nowhere to be seen...Whether that was a blessing or a curse was no longer clear to him... The Man that had always protected him from the world was now the one destroying his.....  


...That Man had no right to call himself his ' Alpha '  


Have to get away...Away from that man who calls himself Alpha....Crawl away from that man and get into the nest the smells of the alpha I love...But this is wrong...This nest smells like that man.....That man is standing over him...He can't stay with that man...

... The man who calls himself ' alpha ' has to go  


Red...warm...metalic...thick...Familiar...Those are the words the omega would use to describe the substance that splattered and entered his mouth through a wound in that man's chest.... That man who seemed indestructible lies on the ground unmoving......Falling...lost...gone...Feral...Those are the words the omega would use to describe himself...

. The man who calls himself ' Alpha ' is gone, And the one who calls himself 'Omega ' is reborn.


End file.
